


Plug in Baby

by batkondrat



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fetish, M/M, PWP, pov Kate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: Я нажала на пиктограмму камеры и открыла последние сделанные фотографии...





	Plug in Baby

Я вздохнула и рухнула в кресло, тут же откидывая голову на его спинку, и почувствовала что-то под собой, вытаскивая из-под себя айфон с британским флагом на задней панели. Вечно говорю ему, чтобы не покупал джинсы с вертикальным входом в карман – из них все постоянно выпадает, а он у меня и так любитель сеять ключи, да и медиаторы его вечно приходится подбирать – не дай бог Бинги найдет и проглотит.  
Я, закрыв глаза, стала вертеть в руках устройство, думая, очень ли он понадобиться сегодня Мэтту. В принципе, он с Домиником, так что если будет что-то срочное или на счет группы, можно позвонить и ему.  
Наконец-то я могу расслабиться: няня увела Бинги и Райдера на прогулку, мой гений снова куда-то умчался пять минут назад, и теперь я совершенно одна – можно заняться собой или просто поваляться в ванной.  
Я открыла глаза, намереваясь пойти и набрать ванну, как увидела, что нечаянно разблокировала айфон и уже чуть не позвонила Тому. Нажала на выход и стала рассматривать какую-то галактику на рабочем столе с мириадами звезд и пиктограммы, которые были на главной страничке: в виде конвертика сообщений, стикера для заметок и объектива камеры. Все только самое необходимое, как ни странно.  
Сообщения Мэтт пишет редко, только если с издевательствами и подколами своему лучшему другу, хотя, я почти уверена, что тот их не читает. Список его дел меня не интересовал, поэтому я нажала на пиктограмму камеры и открыла последние сделанные фотографии. На экране тут же появилось изображение спящего в кроватке Бинги, надувшего губки – я улыбнулась, чувствуя как по телу разливается тепло и любовь. Налюбовавшись, перелистнула фотографию: застывшая картинка Бинги, смотрящего в камеру, а посредине экрана кнопка воспроизведения – я нажала и картинка ожила. Бинги улыбался, дрыгая ножками и ручками, а за кадром раздался забавный рык Мэтта, и Бинги заливисто рассмеялся, морща носик, взбрыкивая в кроватке я усмехнулась. Бинг успокоился и с ожиданием снова уставился в объектив, Мэтт опять рыкнул, и все повторилось. Я улыбнулась, отмечая про себя, как сильно его смех похож на смех Мэтта. Видео закончилось, и я снова провела пальцем по экрану, перелистывая на новую фотографию, с Домиником и Бингом на ней. Доминик широко улыбался, глядя на Бинги, схватившего его за нос и смеющегося. Иногда, я даже ревную: Доминик имел не поддающееся объяснению влияние на ребенка и стоило ему взять того на руки, как только что капризничающий Бинги, успокаивался и вел себя тихо, с каким-то благоговением глядя на Доминика и теребя его светлые волосы. Видимо, Бингу это досталось от отца – тот тоже успокаивался от одного только взгляда Дома. Мне бы такое влияние над двумя своими мужчинами.  
Я снова перелистнула фотографию: теперь в кадре был только Доминик, смотрящий в объектив и спокойно улыбающийся. И если бы я не знала, я бы сказала, что это взгляд влюбленного человека, уставившегося на объект своей любви.  
Я хмыкнула и перелистнула фото, хмурясь, не понимая, что было изображено, и тут же нажала на кнопку проигрывания, как только увидела, что это видео. Изображение зашевелилось и уменьшилось – оказывается, это была увеличенная макушка Доминика. Сейчас я видела всю голову, ритмично движущуюся вверх-вниз – я не успела никак отреагировать, услышав голос Мэтта за кадром:  
\- Дом? - он поднял взгляд и я, ошарашенно выдохнув, встретилась взглядом с покорными серо-зелеными глазами, неотрывно смотрящими прямо на меня, в то время как голова продолжала ритмично двигаться, а моя, черт возьми, _моя_ собственность продолжала появляться и исчезать под его губами.  
\- Извращенец… - выдохнула я.  
Доминик с влажным звуком высвободил рот и улыбнулся, облизав распухшие и покрасневшие губы, заменяя их рукой.  
\- Не боишься, что твоя блондинка увидит?  
Блондинка?!   
\- Я удалю, - хмыкнул за кадром _мой_ , мать его, мужчина. - Не отвлекайся.  
Дом усмехнулся и вернулся губами на то, что почти уже законно принадлежало мне. Мэтт на заднем плане промычал и, дернув камерой, положил ладонь на затылок этого извращенца. От ярости ладони вспотели, и кнопка паузы сработала не с первого раза – я успела услышать блядский стон этого ублюдка.  
Я тупо уставилась на замершую картинку с открытым ртом. Как такое вообще возможно? Это какой-то бред!  
Я нажала на воспроизведение, как будто надеясь, что сейчас, когда я снова увижу лицо, я увижу себя, нашу спальню сегодняшним утром, когда я точно так же будила Мэтта.  
Вместо этого, я вижу руку Мэтта, оттягивающего этого мерзавца от себя за волосы.  
\- Хватит, - хриплым, севшим от возбуждения, _возбуждения_ , черт его дери, голосом произносит Мэтт.  
Действительно, хватит! Хватит, меня сейчас стошнит! Эта шлюха, по-другому и не скажешь, усмехается, облизывая свои блядские губы и ползет на экран, а меня тошнит, мне физически больно, когда я слышу из динамиков чмокающие звуки. Картинка дергается, не стоит на месте, и их лица почти не попадают на экран, только наполовину, под наклоном, и по большей части, я вижу стену, но мне вполне достаточно и этого, чтобы понять, что они целуются, что эта мразь целует моего мужчину, которого я, кажется, уже ненавижу.  
Почему это не самая обычная проститутка, которую Мэтт трахнул просто для разрядки, пока меня не было рядом? Которой он потом заплатил деньги? Почему это не чокнутая фанатка, которой он дал свой «автограф»? Я бы простила ему! Почему это, в конце концов, не я, удовлетворяющая своего мужчину? Почему я вижу его лучшего друга, которого до сих пор считала и своим тоже? Почему я, черт подери, вижу в кадре два возбужденных члена, один из которых никогда не хотела видеть? Почему, блять, почему я вижу, как один из них исчезает в теле ненавистного мне сейчас человека? Сколько раз он трахал, господи, _трахал_ эту шлюху без презерватива, как и сейчас, а потом точно так же, без защиты, спал со мной?  
Мне противно, мне омерзительно, я чувствую себя грязной, меня трясет, когда я слышу громкий, блядский, совершенно блядский стон этого мерзавца, все время притворявшегося ангелом.  
Ублюдок тяжело дышит через приоткрытый, в точности как у шлюхи, рот и с прикрытыми глазами покачивается, трахая свое мерзкое тело с помощью извращенца, с которым я помолвлена. Какая же он шлюха…  
\- Шлюха, - выдыхает Мэтт за кадром. Блять, хоть в чем-то мы солидарны! Эта тварь кивает, постанывая с каждым движением на Мэтте, и облизывает, видимо, пересохшие губы. Как неожиданно, мы все втроем считаем этого ублюдка продажной сукой!  
Картинка движется вниз по мерзкому телу, и меня перекашивает, когда я вижу руку Мэтта, обхватывающую истекающий член этого мудака – он снова по-блядски, совершенно беззастенчиво, стонет.  
\- Скажи что-нибудь… - Я снова вижу выражение наслаждения этой дряни.  
\- Не очень… - эта мерзость снова облизывается и сглатывает, - подходящее время для интервью… - он открывает мутноватые глаза, с расширенными зрачками, оттого что его трахают, имеют как последнюю портовую блядь, и смотрит в камеру. Как будто мне в глаза, как будто он сейчас со смешком скажет, как часто они вот так, за моей спиной, трахаются, как он потом спокойно, без зазрения совести, смотрит мне в глаза, а сам вспоминает, как Мэтт кончал в него.   
Он наклоняется, и в этот раз я прекрасно вижу, как они лижутся, кусают губы друг друга, а я уже давно чувствую ком в горле: то ли от подступающей тошноты, то ли от подступающих рыданий.  
\- Я обожаю, когда ты меня трахаешь, - с похабной улыбкой выдает эта блядь, снова глядя в объектив.  
\- Господи… - вырывается у меня вместе рыданием.  
\- Обожаю делать тебе минет…  
\- Блять, Дом, - выстанывает Мэтт, вдавливая голову в подлокотник дивана.  
\- Просто блядь, - прошипела я.  
Мэтт, человек, который, как я думала, меня любит, с которым я мечтала связать свою жизнь и растить ребенка, кусал губы, а почувствовав дыхание этого ублюдка – высунул язык, пытаясь попасть им в чужой рот.  
Слезы застилали глаза – я зажмурилась, пытаясь выдавить вместе с ними боль и обиду.  
\- Не устал?  
Блять, да он еще и заботится о нем!  
Я открываю глаза и вместо двух трахающихся мерзавцев вижу кремовый потолок.  
\- Есть немного…  
\- Давай сменим позу, - слышу хрипловатый голос второго ублюдка, притворяющегося моим женихом. Я вытираю одной рукой ручьи со щек, судорожно вдыхая и слыша возню.  
Картинка резко меняется и теперь я вижу черный кожаный диван издалека, с этой шлюхой, сидящей на нем и раскинувшей ноги, а следом обнаженную спину подходящего к нему Мэтта.  
\- Не упадет? - они оба глянули в объектив, и Мэтт хмыкнул, склоняясь над этим мудаком.  
\- Не должен.  
Они снова целуются, эта блядь впутывается своими мерзкими пальцами в волосы предателя, а его собственная рука скользит по внутренней стороне бедра этой суки вверх.  
\- Нет, пожалуйста… - шепчу я, качая головой, но ладонь, которую только сегодня утром я держала в своей, когда мы шли завтракать в кафе, обхватила его эрекцию и я взвыла, услышав утробный рык шлюхи, морщась, когда Мэтт стал дрочить ему.  
Мерзавец тоже потянулся к Мэтту рукой, предварительно выдавив на ладонь лубрикант.  
\- Ублюдок… - я покачала головой, глядя на все происходящее в каком-то трансе, совершенно не соображая, не веря, даже не пытаясь как-то прекратить собственную пытку.  
Мудак, с до омерзения довольной улыбкой блядских губ, стек с дивана, встав на колени и облокачиваясь на сидение, посмотрел на Мэтта снизу – тот хмыкнул и спустился следом.  
Как же по-блядски он выгнул спину, запрокинув голову назад, точно так же простонав, когда Мэтт сам, черт его дери, _сам_ обхватил того за талию и, пристроившись, продолжил трахать. Размашисто, на всю длину, с приоткрытым ртом глядя перед собой, на эту мерзость под ним, стонущую и подмахивающую, извивающуюся от своего блядского удовольствия.  
\- Мэтт, - простонал он и тот ускорился, а я, больше не в силах видеть все это, зажмурилась, выпуская чертово достижение цивилизации из рук, и без него представляя, что происходило: влажные звуки встречающейся кожи участились, и я услышала такое привычное мычание Мэтта, за которым обычно следовал почти болезненный, напряженный, низкий стон…  
\- Кейт, мы на секунду, ты не видела мой… - в гостиную влетели два мерзавца, наскакивая друг на друга, и я повернула голову, сквозь слезы глядя на двух любовников, улыбчивых и довольных жизнью, особенно этот первоклассный минетчик, как всегда, широко улыбающийся своими блядскими губами. Извращенца, от которого я родила ребенка, перебил его же собственный стон из динамика, и следом послышался еще один, долгий и глубокий, такой мерзкий, такой отвратительный, такой… блядский:  
\- Мэтт!..


End file.
